


For Your Protection

by NeoCortex



Series: For Your Protection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had to run. It was to protect them. The pack and the life that grew within her.<br/>A threat sends Stiles running for their safety. Years later the pack finds her and boy does she have a surprise for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          She stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes when a whirling dervish zoomed by calling out a huffed and rather garbled, “Hi Mom! Love you Mom! Be right back Mom!”

She chuckled a bit and put the last of the dishes in the drain and picked up a dish towel as a second child entered the room in a more subdued pace than the prior. “Hi Mom.”

“Hi kiddo. Did you two have fun over at Linda’s tonight?” The girl standing before her nodded with a smile and placed her backpack on one of the kitchen table chairs. “That’s good.”

The previous ‘whirling dervish’ enters the room again with a giggle as the aforementioned Linda’s mom enters the kitchen. “Thanks for letting them come over; Linda really enjoyed having them there.”

“No problem, if you don’t mind it then they can hang out with Linda whenever they like. And she’s more than welcome over as well.”

The pair of children stood with their mom, each wrapped around her waist happily as she ran her hands over their dark heads.

“Actually Linda was wanting to know if they could go with us to Disneyland this weekend. I told her that her father and I didn’t mind but it was up to you and then Ian suggested I ask if you wanted to tag along as well.”

She chuckled lightly when a chorused, “PLEASE MOM?!” sounded from both of her children as they looked up to her with pleading eyes that reminded her so much of their father. They may have her color but the expression was all Him.

“I don’t see why not.”

“YAY!” She was now being used as a jungle gym by her twin daughters in appreciation.

“Great, we’ll be leaving Friday morning that way we get to Anaheim around lunch time and we can get our rooms at the hotel and wander around the park the rest of the afternoon and into the evening.”

 She could feel her children vibrating in excitement as they clung to her waist. “When you say morning, what time will that be?”

“About nine thirty and that’ll put us there around eleven unless we stop for breakfast like Ian wants to.”

She nodded and chuckled a bit, “Well we’ll be ready to go when you are.”

“Great, we’ll pick you up at nine fifteen.”

She nodded and smiled when the girls cheered again as she now sent them off to get ready for bed.

“Well, we’ll see you then.”

“You have a good night, Stiles.”

“You too Bethany.”


	2. It's just Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek really doesn't want to be here...for the moment.

          He had no clue what so ever how he’d gotten himself roped into this disaster. There were too many possible outcome and he couldn’t even _begin_ to go through the ramifications of the hazards of this sort of ordeal. He’d gotten dragged into this against his will and he wasn’t a happy camper.

“Oh, relax Derek! It’s just Disneyland, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Was Scott really just saying that? Did he really just ask that? The bland look Scott was now receiving from Derek asked all that and apparently more.

“Oh come off it Derek. It’s not like there is anyone here that could possibly recognize us for what we are.” Scott underestimated people sometimes. Like he’d underestimated her. His own best friend. He’d promised Derek that she loved him too much to leave and what had she done? Run off to God only knows where.

And didn’t that still hurt like hell. Six years she’d been gone and it still hurt like it was day one.

“Come on Derek! Loosen up, we’re in Disneyland! Have a bit of fun!” This coming from Jackson Whitmore, the man whose so wound up that he wants to please parents that he can’t even remember.

Derek winces at that thought. He knows that’s rude of him and he kind of feels for the kid. Jackson was barely old enough to remember them when his parents died where as Derek was sixteen when his entire family was burned alive leaving him, his sister, and his sociopathic uncle the only ones left alive.

Allison and Lydia sidle up to either side if Derek, each linking an arm through his. “Relax Derek, we’ll get back to finding her soon. It’s not like we’ve given up.” Allison promised looking up at him with her head cocked, “We all just needed a break and a chance to have a little fun.” Lydia finished as she rested her head on her alpha’s shoulder. “Especially you since you’ve been pouring over those files in the office for almost an entire week again.” Allison tapped the Alpha’s shoulder to make him look at her and when he did she spoke, “She wouldn’t want you doing this. She left for a reason- I’m still working on that reason- and we know she’s alive, so she’s not going to want you working without a chance to relax.”

Derek hated when Allison pulled that card. And it was only ever Allison because she was able to put herself in Stiles’ place as the human half to a mated pair. But he hated it when she used that one because he knew she was right. She was always right about this.

“I know I’m right.” Allison whispered and it was then that Derek realized he’d said that last part aloud. With a flushing frown he nodded and the fight left his body as Lydia and Allison both hugged him. No matter what he knew he could count on his pack to keep him from going insane. For that was how it felt everyday without her. Like he was going utterly insane.

Ten minutes later saw them closer to the front of the line for the ride they’d been waiting for and Derek stiffened when he noted the alert posture of his pack as they all looked around.

Allison stepped up to Scott and wrapped a hand around his wrist, “Scott, what is it?” She asked quietly.

That was when he heard it. A child’s shrill giggle, the sound of scampering feet, a mildly annoyed, entirely amused mother, “Laura Marie Hale, get back here now!” And all eyes were on him.

His back stiffened. His head whipped around in the direction of the voice and his eyes landed on a site that made his heart break all over again.

There she was. His mate. His Stiles. And she was holding a little girl with dark hair and dark eyes on her hip while she called after another that he hadn’t noticed was running right at them until she ran headlong into his hip and he was catching her on some hidden instinct.

The little girl laughed and looked up to him with eyes that could only be her mother’s, “I’m sorry, I really should watch where I’m going.” Her laughter was infectious and he found himself kneeling to her level and looking at her with wide eyes. “Mommy says I’m kind of like her in that I don’t pay attention to my surroundings.”

“I bet.” He breathed in confusion.

“I’m Laura.”

Her voice called again, “Laura, where are you, get back here please.”

“I should go, my mommy’s calling me.”

Derek found himself nodding dumbly as the spitting image of his sister turned tail and ran back to her mother. Her mother being Stiles. Stiles, his mate. That meant… “She’s mine…” It was Allison’s gasp at his side that brought him back to reality for a moment to see Scott and Jackson vaulting the line barricade and running to Stiles to wrap her in tight hugs while the rest of the pack surrounded Derek to either calm him or comfort him- he didn’t think they were sure which he needed at the moment.


	3. Alpha, Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of an explanation.

          It wasn’t two seconds before a giggling Laura was back at her side that Stiles found herself wrapped in two set of arms she didn’t think she’d feel again for a long time. Both of her daughters were a tad confused and finding themselves slightly squished against her.

“Momma?” Natalie’s voice in her ear sounded mildly panicked.

“It’s okay Nats.” She managed to disentangle herself from the duo to comfort the calmer of her twins while the hyperactive one clung to her shirt and hip in confusion. “They won’t hurt us.” She promised her girls as she ran her hand gently over Laura’s curls and rested her cheek against Natalie’s forehead. “Girls this is your Uncles Scott and Jackson.”

Stiles watched her daughters look wearily at both males as they just watched Stiles. It was Scott that finally spoke up.

“What the heck, Stiles? Have you been in California the entire time? Is this why you ran off?” He sounded far more angry than she’d expected him to.

“Scott, lay off!” Jackson was quick to defend.

“No, Jackson, it’s fine.” Stiles looked directly at Scott and answered, “No I haven’t been in California the entire time. I was in Austin for two years where the girls were born, Seattle for three, and I just moved back to Cali this past year. And yes, they were in part why I left.”

“Did you not think he’d want to know? Did you not think we all wanted to know?”

It was Allison that ran up then and placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Scott, sweetie, relax. Claws.” She emphasized her point by taking his hand tightly in her own and bringing his beclawed hand up to her lips to kiss the back of it as he started to calm down. “I’m sure she had a very good reason for leaving.”

“I did. And I wanted you all to know. I especially wanted him to know. You can’t even begin to understand how hard it is for me to be away from him. Allison is there for you all the time. I didn’t have that and I know that I left and I’m sure that you all think I’m the only one to blame for that, and you’d be right. To a point. But what I did I did for the safety of my family and my pack. I’m sorry if you don’t understand it but I made my decision and I will live with it for the rest of my life.”

Stiles didn’t know she was crying until Natalie’s small hand was wiping tears from her cheeks and her soft voice whimpered, “Please don’t cry Mommy.” Gasping in a deep breath she looked at Natalie and gave a watery smile, “I’m sorry Sweetie, Mommy’s okay now.” Natalie nodded and she felt Laura do the same at her hip where she’d clung even tighter.

Allison decided to break the tension now and knelt down beside Laura, “Hi, I’m Allison. I’m Uncle Scott’s-“ She paused and looked quickly to Stiles.

“She’s Uncle Scott’s mate.” Stiles watched then as her twins looked up at Scott and Jackson then past the two where the rest of the pack was starting to gather and understanding dawned in them both.

“They’re like us.” Laura whispered in awe as she apparently sensed now what she hadn’t before.

“Yes, they are.” Stiles answered proudly and again ran her hand over Laura’s hair.

“Laura, Natalie, the strawberry blonde is Lydia, she’s Uncle Jackson’s mate. The three behind Aunt Allison are, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.” Each nodded in turn and moved a bit closer- Lydia to Jackson’s side, and the Sour-pack kids a bit closer behind Allison.

“Who’s he?” Natalie pointed to the final member of the group as he stood just out of sight behind Isaac  and it was like they all parted for Derek to come into Stiles’ line of sight.

Clearing her throat she answered calmly, “That girls, is their pack Alpha. Derek Hale.”


	4. Yes. We Are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a tiny bit of a realization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit short...

          Stiles watched as something akin to fear and awe covered her daughters’ faces. They knew what an Alpha was, they had met one in Boston a few years ago, but she had a different effect on them. They hadn’t liked her. With Derek she could feel them tremble and watched as they fought something within themselves.

It was as if they were fighting their wolves. The wolves that rightfully belonged to that pack and wanted to submit to their Alpha; their father- though they hadn’t figured that part out yet. Or at least Laura hadn’t.

“Mommy?” Natalie’s voice whispered in her ear, “You said, Hale. We’re Hale.” Stiles turned her own dark eyes to her daughter’s and nodded proudly, “Yes, Natalie, we are.”

She watched- and felt- as little hazel eyes widened up at her in shock. She expected the reaction from one- Nats buried her face in Stiles’ neck in shyness and began to nuzzle as if to scent- but not the other- Laura launched herself from her place at Stiles’ hip right at Derek and latched herself onto him, clinging to him tightly with what appeared to be tears clogging her eyes.

Stiles felt something in her shift as she watched Derek lean down and scoop Laura into his arms to hold her in the same exact way Stiles held Nat.

“It’s okay Little One, I’ve got you.” She heard him whisper and her heart clenched as she watched the eldest of her twins try to burrow her face into Derek’s neck in much the same way Natalie was doing to Stiles.

But it had been hearing those words from him that had her heart stuttering and a gasp leaving her throat. She was then shocked to find herself on the ground next with a pair of arms wrapped tight around her and Natalie. Apparently it was Scott who had had caught them as Stiles went to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda still working the kinks out of this one. But I do know that this will be part of a slight series. I've already got all kinds of ideas for filler since I know people will have questions. Like what was the threat? Why did she have to run? Yeah, I know. Already working on all of that.
> 
> And on that note, please tell me what y'all think thus far?  
> Please and thank you~?  
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
